maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlah
Scarlah Chaotic Good Large Town (South) Corruption 0; Crime -2; Economy 0; Law +1; Lore -2; Society +5 Qualities Adventuring Site, Deep Traditions, Insular Danger 5 Government Council Population 4,250 (2,200 human, 800 kobold, 500 elf, 400 Ratfolk, 300 half-elf, 50 other) Notable NPCs Daleth Carhel CG Male Human Illusionist 10 Nurassine Byrassil CG Female Elf Arcanist 10 Burra Khoo CN Male Kobold Druid of Zekelor 9 Jacylynn Varsha NG Female Half-Elf Hunter 8 Yudda Nuthram CN Female Ratfolk Stalker 8 Marketplace Base Value 2000 gp; Purchase Limit 15000 gp; Spellcasting 5th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 The Lac Lauren Fenlands are located in the south-western reaches of the Empire of Grandia. The monster infested swampland is unwelcoming to the civilized lizardfolk of Grandia, and its reputation for being filled with ghosts and illusions keeps the patrols at bay... allowing the human refuge of Scarlah some semblance of peace. Scarlah has thus far managed to keep its location a secret from the empire. While its existence is not a secret, the lizardfolk have significantly underestimated the size of the human population of the swamps and have left the matter to the local magistrate, who lacks the manpower to launch thorough expeditions. While land-based patrols are rare, dragon flyovers are fairly frequent and the humans of the swamp know well to avoid open fields and clearings. Although Scarlah is home to a number of skilled spellcasters, they must be weary when setting out into the swamp to cast their illusions. The dangers of the swamplands are very real. They are filled with the ruins of a dead civilization known as the Lassazci. Their temples and cities have long since sunk into the swamp and overgrown by canopies of trees, but tales of relics of a past age hidden in these places is a draw for adventurers, and that is unwanted attention as far as the citizens of Scarlah are concerned. Scarlah is ruled by a council comprised of its most respected citizens of each of the races; three seats to the humans, one seat to the elves, one seat to the kobolds, one seat to the ratfolk, and one seat to half-elves. The town's three spellcasters are permanent council members, with the remaining seats being filled by distinguished citizens. As the last vestige of free humans in the region, the people of Scarlah have taken it upon themselves to preserve their heritage. Although difficult with most of their populace barely getting by on subsistence farming and foraging, they have attempted to preserve the writings and artwork of their past and continue to uphold the celebrations and traditions of their forebears. Scarlah is home to a small kobold population. The people are uneasy about the presence of scalykind, but the Naknyuk Tribe has no love of the empire of Grandia. The tribe suffered a horrific purge for their worship of Zekelor, and have only just begun to recover. The kobolds have begun to resent having only one seat on the council even as their population grows, and if demographics continue to shift a redistribution may soon be necessary. Jacylynn Varsha is one of the few individuals brave enough to make trading runs out of the swamp. Smuggling her small trade caravans out of and back into the empire is risky and difficult business, but brings much needed goods from the outside world to the swamp, as well as useful connections and alliances with the humans who live outside of the borders of Grandia. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Large town Category:Made by Dasrak